wiki_oc_worldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miyako Hyuga
Información Miyako Hyuga (Hyuga Miyako ''宮古日向'')es una Kunoichi 'de Konohagakure y es hermana de Neji Hyuga y prima de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga. Forma parte de la rama principal y es una de las posibles líderes del clan. Apariencia Naruto Tiene el cabello color añil y largo pero no demasiado, lo tiene amarrado con una coleta baja, lleva el protector frontal en la frente.Lleva una especie de chaleco con tiras negras y una camisa de asillas roja bajo este,utiliza unos pantalones de color azul marino llegandole un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Naruto shippuden Su cabello es más largo y lo tiene atado con una coleta alta, el protector frontal lo lleva en la cintura.Viste un chaleco azul de manga larga con una camisa de asillas verde bajo este,sujetando a estos dos esta una especie de tira de un color castaño.En la parte inferior viste unos pantalones negros que le llegan por los muslos y encima de este viste una falta de color azul marino fuerte.Su calzado es alto llegandole casi hasta las rodillas. Carácter Es una chica bastante amigable y sociable. Es bastante inteligente, no se deja engañar fácil también es muy tranquila aunque a veces pero muy rara vez suele enfadarse y la coje con cualquiera aunque normalmente cuando esto pasa la suele cojer con Naruto. Historia Habilidades Byakugan: Miyako al ser miembro del clan Hyuga posee el Byakugan que le otorga una visión de rayos X, cerca de la visión de 360 grados, y la capacidad de ver las redes de chakra.El Byakugan tiene un pequeño punto ciego en la vértebra torácica superior,Miyako pudo ser consiente de esta debilidad gracias a unos entrenamientos que Neji quiso que realizace para que ella misma se diece cuenta.El byakugan suele tener el campo de visión a unos 50 metros,Miyako a base de esfuerzo y entrenamiento a ido poco a poco aumentado esa visión hasta un punto en el que pudo llegar a 800 metros al igual que su hermano.Aunque ella trata de aumentarlo más. Puño suave: Es un estilo de combate que se transmite de generación en generación entre los miembros del Clan Hyuga[1]. Este taijutsu se basa en las palmas y, en general tiene como objetivo dañar el cuerpo específicamente el Sistema Circulatorio de chakra, en los puntos de chakra creando dificultades al inhibir el uso de chakra del oponente. Para ello, el usuario introducirá con fuerza una pequeña cantidad de su chakra en el sistema de Chakra del oponente. Ocho Trigramas Destructor de montañas: MIyako golpea al enemigo en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libera una gigantesca onda de chakra blanco que causa un enorme daño al enemigo y le manda volando por los aires. Esta técnica tiene la potencia suficiente como para reducir a polvo las rocas de gran tamaño. Ocho Trigramas 64 palmas: Normalmente solo es usado por los miembros de la rama principal,aunque algunos de la rama secundaria también son capaces.Miyako utiliza esta técnica es usada para cerrar el flujo de chakra al golpear los sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra del Sistema Circulatorio de su enemigo. Esto lo deja sin la capacidad de usar su chakra por algún tiempo y también dejarlos muy heridos. Rotación celestial de los ocho Trigramas: Miyako es capaz de expulsar chakra de todos los puntos de chakra del cuerpo,siendo el chakra liberado una defensa para los ataques enemigos.Miyako también puede controlar el tamaño de la esfera de chakra que gira a su alrededor según en la situación que este. Ocho Trigramas palma de la pared del vacío: MIyako fue capaz de usar este movimiento,se trata de una variación mucho más fuerte de la Palma del vacío de los ocho Trigramas. Este jutsu se trata de que una persona utilize del Puño suave con ambas manos, o dos personas con una mano cada uno, lancen una poderosa y fuerte ola de chakra contra su oponente la cual es el doble de poderosa que su versión original. Loto primario:rotación de los ocho trigramas: Este jutsu fue utilizado por primera vez por Lee y Neji.Miyako quiso aprender este movimiente ya que penso que les seria útil por eso le pidio a Lee que combinaran sus jutsus para poder realizarlo. Uno de los hermanos Hyuga (Neji o en este caso Miyako) salta en el aire donde Lee lo envuelve en sus vendas. Al mismo tiempo, Lee lleva a cabo el Loto primario, Neji libera chakra de su tenketsu. La rotación del Loto Primario sustituye la del Kaiten. Esto hace que la defensa final, así como fuerza de ataque en última instancia, los resultados los cuales son devastadores. Ultimo recurso:asalto a las ocho puertas corporales: Es la técnica final de los jutsus de Ocho Trigramas del Clan Hyuga. Consiste en golpear con gran velocidad los 8 puertas de chakra. Esta técnica sigue la secuencia de: Ocho Trigramas 64 Palmas, Ocho Trigramas 128 Palmas, Ocho Trigramas 361 Palmas; y como golpe de gracia el Hakke Fractural. Byakugan:tres patadas: Es un taijutsu en el que Miyako ataca al rival hasta tenerlo de rodillas una vez que el oponente este inclinado, se le patea dos veces en la cara, en rápida sucesión, enviándolos hacia arriba en una forma de espiral. Byakugan:tres Strikes: Es un jutsu en el que Miyako agarra al oponente, gira a su alrededor y luego lo golpea tres veces en la espalda, mandándolo por los aires. Ocho Trigramas 64 palmas protectoras: Es un jutsu creado por su prima Hinata.Miyako fua capaz de dominar este movimiento.Es usado para prever los movimientos que hacen a su alrededor y poder golpearlos incluso con los ojos cerrados, aunque en realidad la táctica es un hilo chakra en cada mano combinada con la flexibilidad de Miyako para poder atacar a mayores distancias al sujeto en cuestión. Elemento Madera:Jutsu clon de madera: Se crea un clon de madera mediante la alteración de las células propias del usuario con chakra. Cuenta con más resistencia que la normal de los clones de sombra y no desaparecen cuando son golpeados por los ataques de los enemigos. Por otra parte, ya que tiene la capacidad de fusionarse con plantas y árboles, también es ideal para misiones de reconocimiento. Tienen la capacidad de viajar largas distancias por parte del usuario y son capaces de comunicarse con el original. Los clones pueden ser tan simples en la función como un maniquí de madera para su utilización en la técnica del cuerpo de repuesto. Elemento Madera:Pared densa de madera: Se crea un sinnúmero de ramas de madera que crecen a gran velocidad desde el suelo. La madera se entrelaza para formar una pared de un ancho enorme, en forma de red con una potencia defensiva impresionante. Frases *''No rendirse y seguir adelante hasta el final,cuando veas que ya no puedes más que por mucho que lo intentes no puedes seguir debes pedir ayuda a tus compañeros y amigos porque ellos te ayudaran a seguir siempre adelante. *''(Para Naruto) Naruto...bueno quería decrite que...eres una gran persona me parece que nunca he conocido a nadie como tu eres fuerte,valiente y el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, por eso quiero que sepas que te quiero... ¡no de la forma que tu piensas! si no como un hermano, de verdad gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, espero que logres convertirte en Hokage.'' *''(Para Neji) Dime Neji...¿crees que siempre estaremos juntos?...la verdad a mi me costaría separarme de ti,estoy acostumbrada a que siempre estes conmigo, pero sabes...aunque estemos separados y estes muy lejos de mi,te llevaré en mi corazón y pensare en ti cada vez que este triste, aunque espero que siempre estemos unidos de todas formas somos un equipo, pero si nos separasemos me llevarías en tu corazón ¿verdad?'' *''(Para Neji,acabantes de morir) Yo queria...que estuvieras siempre a mi lado...ser los hermanos Hyuga siempre....snif...pero de nada sirve llorar ahora verdad.....yo...yo...terminaré el trabajo que no acabaste....protegeré a todas aquellas personas que me importan,ese es mi camino ninja, protegerlos a todos....siempre....siempre te llevaré en mi corazón a donde quiera que vaya siempre estarás conmigo....snif...para mi tu nunca estaras muerto a si que nunca te dire adios porque....yo siempre te estare esperando, solo te diré hasta luego........terminare esta guerra por ti para que tu sacrificio no haya sido en vano.....protegiéndolos a todos pase lo que pase.....llevame tu también contigo.......te amo hermano....y....siempre te amaré....papá cuida de Neji, vale......snif.'' *''(Para Hinata,)¡¡como pudo decirte ese viejo chocho que no servias como líder,que eres su hija que poco corazón!!.......¡por favor hermanita Hinata no le digas nada de esto a tu padre! y menos que lo he llamado viejo....'' *''(Para Hinata e Hiashi) No dejare que la voluntad de Neji sea en vano....él decidió que así seria su muerte...y yo tengo que aceptarlo,por eso os protegeré yo misma con mi vida,porque sois mi familia......y....no perdere....lo hare por ti hermano....¡Hinata,tio Hiashi! ¡ganemos esta guerra!'' Curiosidades *Apesar de ser de la rama principal,a veces se siente de la rama secundaria ya que su padre y su hermano lo son. *Al cabo del tiempo que pasa en la academia coje una gran amistad con Naruto,su amistad se va desarrollando hasta el punto de que ella lo quiera como un hermano. *Tiene cierta curiosidad hacia Arashi Terumi. *Tiene una gran admiración hacia los padres de Naruto y Saory, Minato y Kushina. *Aprecia mucho a '''Gaara '''el Kazegake de la villa oculta de la Arena. *La suelen apodar ``Miyu´´. *Le gustan las comidas picantes. *Ella ama tener el cabello largo,muy largo y no le gusta tenerlo demasiado corto,en cambio en la pelicula 6 de Naruto Road to Ninja lo lleva corto. *Estrecha una gran amistad con Kaoru Akimoto. *En la cuarta guerra ninja estrecha los lazos con su tio Hiashi Hyuga,al final acaba llamandole papa. *Cuando Neji muere esta se quita de su frente su protector frontal de la alianza,recoje la de Neji y se ata esta en la frente. *Su tio Hiashi le confesó que ella era ahijada de '''Minato Namikaze '''y de '''Kushina Uzumaki,esto se debe a que su padre biológico tenía cierto acercamiento a estos cuando eran jóvenes. Galería Miyako and Kaoru frightened by Miku and Luka.gif Miyako Hyuga shippuden render 2.png Miyako Hyuga Genin render.png The Hyuga's.jpg Miyako y Sora.png Miyako embarazada.png Neji,Sakura,Miyako y Naruto Shippuden.png Neji rescata a Miyako in Chikara.png Sora y Miyako hands chibi.gif Miyako dance.gif Embrace in the war Nejimiya.png Neji and Miyako-Romeo and Julieta.gif Miyako e Hinata what....png Miyako HyugaCuarta Guerra.gif Nejimiya Teatro.jpg Narumiya.png Miyako and Neji dream.jpg No te sientas mal Neji y Miyako.jpg Miyako Hyuga.png Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Naruto